Eternos
by Yiyukimo-ak
Summary: Porque a pesar de que toda su vida es un infierno desde aquel día, no duda en buscarlo para volverlo a ver. A pesar de que todos le digan que está mal y que no debe acercarse nunca más a esa casa. AU Johnlock.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero siempre se me logran escapar unas cuantas aún cuando lo checo.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un Personaje.

Bueno, sin más les dejo esta historia junto a la canción que me inspiró a escribirla.

**Zedd - Clarity feat. Foxes: **_watch?v=FPHhNuSdrYE_

* * *

**I.**

"Promete que volverás".

La primera vez que lo ve, está parado frente a la puerta de aquella enorme casa. Se le ve grande e imponente, a pesar de ser un niño que parece ser de su misma edad.

Parece que le sonríe, pero no pude asegurarse ya que la mano de su madre tira de él para que lo siga hasta la casa. Se había escapado y perdido por lo que debía de enfrentar el castigo por ello.

Intenta despedirse, pero no está seguro de que aquel niño hubiera visto su mano libre agitarse.

**II.**

"Nadie vive en esa casa"

Era lo que siempre escuchaba. Todos contaban historias aterradoras de aquella enorme mansión al final de la colina. Y él sabe la historia de memoria. Era el típico cuento de terror que se acostumbraba a contar en reuniones entre amigos y en pijamadas infantiles. Harry se la había contado en un principio, a pesar de que su madre se lo había prohibido.

¿Pero que había de malo el que supiera un poco sobre aquella casa? Sus antiguos propietarios eran señores adinerados y de buen corazón que se la vivían en obras de caridad y en viajes de negocios. Tenían tres hijos, los tres muy inteligentes y muy apuestos, pero completamente distintos entre ellos. El mayor era un militar condecorado a muy temprana edad, el segundo se graduó con honores y por adelantado en una universidad de renombre en ciencias políticas y le fue otorgado un puesto de importancia en la política de Inglaterra y el menor era una oveja descarriada que iba y venía a todas partes, nunca asistió a una escuela y siempre fue de carácter difícil. Todo en aquella familia era un caso particular. Incluso hasta el día del atentado. La ciudad fue testigo del sonido de un grito y un disparo, seguidos por la enorme llamarada que provenía de aquella mansión. Los señores de la casa y su hijo menor habían sido quemados junto con su hogar. Cuando el mayor se enteró, regresó vuelto un manojo de nervios y, frente a la entrada de su casa, tomó una de sus pistolas y terminó con su vida, dejando solo al segundo hijo con vida y una terrible perdida. Más aun así, se obligó a volver a construir la mansión desde cero y ponerla en venta, más nadie quería vivir en los cimientos de la casa de aquel terrible incidente, por lo cual el lugar lleva casi veinte años abandonado.

Había veces que cuando la platicaban sus amigos agregaban cosas extra, como que el menor de los hijos fue el que causo todo el incendio y quien obligó a suicidarse a su hermano. Más sin embargo, John prefiere la historia de su hermana, ya que siente que cuando la escucha hacen cosas malas que molestan a mamá. Y a John le gusta molestar a mamá, ya que ella es muy exigente con él en sus estudios y eso molesta al pequeño rubio de nueve años que aún recuerda bien el día que se extravió y se encontró con aquel pequeño niño. Porque él lo vio, aun cuando todos digan que aquello es mentira. Él lo recuerda muy bien y aún lo tiene muy presente. Aún cuando su madre se preocupe por ello e insista en que siempre deba de acompañarla a "ese lugar" que él odia tanto y lo hacen creer que él está mal.

**III.**

A pesar de ser un adolescente, teme pasar por aquella casa.

Muchos de sus amigos se burlan de él y lo tachan de ser una _ni__ñ__a_. Él siempre los enfrenta diciendo que no le teme a nada, que nunca le ha tenido miedo a esa casa. Quiere explicarles sus razones, pero sabe que no entenderán. Por ello calla y solo los sigue en silencio.

Su vista siempre está al suelo cuando pasan por aquella casa. No teme por lo que se vaya a encontrar en aquella casa. Él sabe muy bien lo que hay en ella. Teme que al pasar no vea de nuevo al niño que lo acompañó mientras estaba perdido y llorando esperando a su madre. Teme no ver al niño con el que jugó a ser piratas y corrieron de aquí y por allá. Teme volver a escuchar: "Ahí no hay nadie, mi cielo". Teme que las burlas vuelvan otra vez y que las visitas a ese doctor se repitan y lo hagan sentir como si todo lo que vio estuviera mal, como si su mente estuviera dañada.

Por eso cuando escucha los gritos de sus amigos y estos tiran de él, no puede evitar el sonreír.

**IV.**

John no entiende cómo es que algo tan hermoso como su hermana no pueda ser normal. Entiende que es diferente, que tiene sus detalles, más no logra entender que sus padres la vean como un monstruo.

Su madre no ha dejado de llorar desde ese día, sintiendo parte de la "culpa". Su padre lleva la tercera botella en la semana.

Esa mañana cuando se despierta antes del amanecer, logra ver a su hermana hacer las maletas, evitando hacer ruido. Cuando termina, posa sus ojos hacia él y le dedica una última sonrisa, las cuales adora tanto ver.

- No intentes detenerme – se adelanta a las palabras del rubio -, es lo mejor. No dejes de ser tú, Johnny.

Y tras decir esto, la ve partir por la ventana, tomada de la mano de la chica con la que sus padres la encontraron compartiendo cama desnuda.

No puede evitar el derramar una lágrima. Sabe que esa será la última vez que la vuelva a ver.

¿Por qué sus padres odiaran tanto lo que es diferente a ellos? ¿Por qué siempre buscan arreglarlos? No lo sabe, pero él solo quiere que su vida vuelva a ser como cuando tuvo cinco años.

Ese día, y el resto de la semana, no tuvo tiempo de pensar de nuevo en la casa abandonada y en el niño de alborotados rizos.

**V.**

Sabe que su vida es un infierno. Como también sabe que el palacio de cristal que sus padres construyeron sobre de ellos ahora está hecho trizas.

Su madre siempre buscó evitar que la gente hablara mal de ellos. Eran una familia con dinero, por lo tanto debían de guardar el honor del apellido Watson. Pero desde lo de Harry, aquel honor no hizo más que llevarlo a una espiral de fuego, que lo hizo descender hasta el mismo infierno.

Su padre no solo se conformaba con tres botellas a la semana, por lo que tuvo que aumentar su dosis, volviéndolo tan agresivo hasta el punto de golpear a su madre. Por supuesto que John buscó defenderla en contadas ocasiones, recibiendo como recompensa un brazo roto y, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, un ojo morado.

Aquello era tan insoportable y pesado. Por ello no culpó a su madre cuando la vio partir un día con las maletas en mano y un cheque con parte de la fortuna que le pertenecía. Sabía que aquello era lo mejor para ella, para su felicidad.

Lo único que odió fue que lo hubiera dejado ahí, con aquel monstruo que no hizo más que empeorar, descargando toda su ira por completo en él.

Era tan irónico el como su padre había criticado a su hermana por haberse convertido en un monstruo, cuando él era uno más grande incluso que ella.

Ya no había deseos de volver a su infancia. Ahora solo quería terminar su maldita carrera para él también tomar sus maletas y huir de aquel terrible lugar, el cual su padre se aferraba a seguir llamándolo "hogar", a pesar de que la servidumbre lo abandonó, a pesar de que perdió todas sus acciones y a pesar de que el dinero que le quedaba no era más que el suficiente para mantenerse por unos años más y terminar de pagar los estudios de John. Solo debía de aguantar un poco más y toda aquella locura habría de terminar.

**VI.**

- Trevor dará una fiesta en la colina.

No podía estar más que feliz. Su graduación había sido justo hoy y no podía evitar sentirse libre.

Por fin podría largarse de aquella casa en donde había sido confinado al lado de su alcohólico padre y de aquel maldito lugar que había aprendido a odiar con todo su ser.

Se había graduado de medicina.

Su madre le había mandado una carta donde le decía que fuera a vivir a con ella y que ahí realizara su interinato en el hospital que ella misma estaba trabajando. Las cosas no podían estar mejor.

Por eso no duda en aceptar cuando Mike le comenta aquello. Quiere celebrar y olvidar, por un instante, lo miserable que es su vida. Y qué mejor que en una maldita fiesta en donde habría alcohol y completo descontrol.

Toma hasta que pierde sentido de sí, o al menos hasta que olvida todos sus malditos problemas.

Dentro de todo el degenere, logra tener un momento de lucidez en el que recuerda que le piden, junto a otros diez, entrar en la mansión que está cerca de aquella colina. No duda en aceptar, a pesar de las advertencias de Philip y de Mike, pero, ¿Qué más daba entrar en aquella maldita casa en donde las personas de ahí nunca experimentaron la miseria como él lo hace y dónde todo empezó? Al menos ellos tuvieron un descanso de esta asquerosa vida.

Busca entrar brincando la enorme barda, pero sus malos reflejos no le ayudan más que quedar en la cima de esta, hasta que la sirena de una policía lo espanta y lo hace reaccionar, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer dentro de la propiedad.

Recuerda un fuerte crujido, seguido por un inmenso dolor.

Sus sentidos se nublan y la consciencia comienza a esfumársele. Lo último que logra distinguir es una larga silueta y unos ojos profundos que lo miran con algo que él no recuerda haber visto en hace mucho tiempo: preocupación.

**VII.**

No recuerda haber llegado hasta aquella habitación. Ni siquiera la reconoce.

Intenta ponerse de pie, pero una punzada en la cabeza y en su hombro lo hacen volver a recostarse.

Intenta analizar todo a su alrededor, pero todo le parece completamente nuevo y tan común. Solo logra llamar su atención la esbelta figura que está de pie frente a la enorme ventana por la que entra la luz de la luna. Trata de enfocar su vista, pero el punzante dolor en su frente se lo impide, haciéndolo sentir un poco mareado. Se resigna a permanecer tendido en aquella cama que es tan suave y distinta a la suya.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - se anima a preguntar, más su voz suena distinta a como la recuerda. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

El hombre en la ventana gira su rostro y lo observa con sus penetrantes ojos. John se sorprende de ver de nuevo esos ojos, acompañados de esa piel blanca y esos rizos rebeldes tan oscuros. Era el mismo niño con el que jugó durante su infancia, pero ahora carecía de su inigualable sonrisa, esa que le daba tanta confianza. Ahora parecía más frío, sin vida.

- Existes – dice con un ligero atisbo de alegría. – Y-yo lo sabía.

El otro solo refunfuña.

- Eso es algo muy obvio.

John entre cierra los ojos. El joven de cabellos como la noche lo contempla con curiosidad mientras se cruza de brazos y le dedica una fugaz sonrisa, pero no como las que recuerda, sino llena de burla y superioridad.

Ya nada es como aquella vez...

Y con ese hilo de pensamiento, su mente se inunda con todo lo que ha vivido. Los regaños de su madre y sus exigencias, el alcoholismo de su padre que surgió por su hermana, la cual a su vez salió del closet debido a que su madre la reprimió por su maldita compulsión al perfeccionismo generado después de que John fuera erróneamente diagnosticado con esquizofrenia infantil y pasara tiempo yendo a un maldito psiquiátrico haciéndolo dudar de su propia cordura... todo debido al maldito frente a él a quien todos creían solo producto de su mente.

Su burlesca sonrisa no hace más que ensancharse y es lo que John necesita como incentivo para estallar.

Se levanta de la cama, aun contra todo pronóstico. El dolor es infernal, pero no le interesa, lo único que quiere es golpear a ese maldito que arruinó toda su vida.

El moreno cambia su sonrisa y posa sus ojos sobre de él, observándolo con preocupación. Pero John no le presta atención, solo quiere tumbarle todos los dientes hasta que esté satisfecho consigo mismo.

Su pierna duele, punza y no puede apoyar en ella, pero lo hace, a pesar de todo el agonizante dolor. Le grita una y otra vez lo culpable que es ese hombre, acusándolo sin descanso. Cuando logra llegar hasta él, lo golpea con su mano mala.

El dolor es tan intenso que lo hace desfallecer y perder la conciencia. Pero al menos, logra desquitar parte de su furia.

**VIII.**

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaré aquí?

- El necesario hasta que cures por completo tus heridas.

Era el quinto día que pasaba en aquella habitación y era la única información que obtuvo.

Tras haber despertado de su segunda caída, logró darse cuenta que ahora usaba un yeso tanto en la pierna como en la mano, en su abdomen había vendajes que le ayudaban a mantener en su lugar a sus fracturadas costillas y en su frente y hombro había una gasas cubriendo sus partes heridas. No volvió a ver al hombre de cabellos negros, pero sí observó una charola con el desayuno servido en esta.

Y así fueron los siguientes días, hasta esa mañana, en la que despierta temprano y logra esperarlo para atacarlo con aquella pregunta. Su mala suerte lo hace solo obtener aquello y que el hombre aventara la puerta tras de sí. Al menos logra darse cuenta de que el golpe que le dio días atrás había surtido efecto en su rostro, por lo que no puede evitar sonreír y sentirse feliz.

**IX.**

A la segunda semana, John ya había recuperado algo de movilidad y su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse. Debía levantarse si no quería que sus áreas no afectadas se atrofiaran.

Se pone en pie, pero la fortuna no está de su lado, ya que al apoyar solo un poco de tiempo su peso sobre la pierna enyesada, se encoge por el dolor, haciendo que vuelva a su cama. Maldice muchas veces su maldito infortunio y vuelve a dormir, resignado a pasar toda su recuperación postrado y atado a aquella cama.

Al día siguiente, aparece un bastón al lado de su cama.

No puede evitar sentirse agradecido con el hombre de cabellos negros.

**X.**

- ¡No soy tu maldito prisionero!

Aquel fue un grito salido de lo más profundo de su corazón. Si John lo había aprendido odiar por todo lo que provocó en su vida, ahora que lo mantenía encerrado en aquella habitación no hizo más que agravar ese sentimiento.

Golpea hasta el cansancio la puerta con sus puños y su bastón. No pode quedarse encerrado en ese lugar. A cada segundo vuelve cada vez más loco.

Deja de golpear y de gritar hasta darse cuenta que el otro hombre solo lo está ignorando. Se recarga sobre la pared fría y suspira.

- No puedo estar eternamente aquí – comienza a decir, su garganta dolía de tanto gritar, por lo que intenta hablar con voz suave. – No sé nada del exterior y mi familia debe de estar preocupada por mi paradero…

- No te pierdes mucho del exterior… Y con respecto a tu familia, tu madre y tu hermana viven lejos de esta ciudad y dudo que tu alcohólico padre sepa siquiera que no has llegado a tu casa en las últimas dos semanas y media – se digna a responder del otro lado de la puerta, tras haberlo ignorado. – Así que supongo que estas mejor aquí, solo, que viviendo al lado de un hombre que no hace nada más que golpearte. Acéptalo.

Aquellas palabras le causan ruido. El hombre tiene razón. Estaba mejor aquí que en su casa, más no quiere aceptarlo.

De hecho, no puede evitar el sentirse culpable debido a que al escuchar las palabras del hombre diciéndole que pasará ahí mucho tiempo, se había sentido feliz, mas no lo ve hasta ahora, que el hombre lo enfrenta.

Y siente culpa. Pero a la vez un gran alivio.

"Lejos de su padre" Era lo que siempre buscó y ahora lo tiene.

Se deja caer lentamente al suelo, evitando lastimarse su pierna, su costillar y su muñeca. Llora con amargura, pero una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro.

Cuan egoísta es. Pero siente que aquello está bien.

**XI.**

- Tu pierna ya está mejor, al igual que tu muñeca – dice el hombre mientras retira los yesos.

John lo mira con detenimiento. Es una de las pocas veces que está en su habitación y es la primera vez que lo tiene tan cerca de él. No puede evitar sentirse nervioso y un poco intimidado.

Lo ve con detenimiento, mientras los ojos verdes del otro parecen estar perdidos en el abdomen de John, como si no hubiera cosa más maravillosa en el mundo que la anatomía del recién graduado.

Lleva sus dedos a su costillar y toca con suavidad esa área. El pulso del rubio se acelera. Desvía la mirada para evitar que este lo vea sonrojarse. Nadie antes lo había visto y tocado de esta forma y menos semi-desnudo.

- Y tus tres costillas parecen haber sanado bien – su aliento toca la piel desnuda del rubio. John cierra sus ojos y aprieta los parpados.

El moreno se aleja y culmina su inspección colocando ungüento sobre el costillar de John. El ligero dolor que siente lo ayuda a perder la sensación de calor que antes había sentido. John observa al otro y fija su vista a donde antes hubo un hematoma bien pintado.

- Lamento el golpe del otro día – se disculpa resignado.

Es ignorado completamente.

El de ojos verdes se pone en pie y va por el vendaje limpio. Comienza a colocar sobre la pierna y luego sobre la muñeca del otro.

- No fue nada – responde cuando llega al abdomen del rubio y empieza su labor de vendaje. – Olvídalo.

- Claro que fue algo. Por ello no puedo olvidarlo – alega subiendo un poco el tono de voz. – Tú has sido muy amable conmigo estos días al cuidarme y alimentarme así de bien, que lo que hice al principio fue un acto de lo más desagradecido…

- Tus motivos tendrías – lo interrumpe sin voltearlo ver.

- Y en mi momento fueron muy bien justificados… - intenta contenerse pero su parte herida lo impulsa a sacar todo y explotar, ya no puede ocultarlo más. – Y es que tú fuiste el culpable de que mi vida se volviera un infierno. Siempre exististe y nadie me creyó, por ello me la viví encerrado con un maldito doctor que me hacía creer que todo era un producto de mi imaginación, que todo lo que viví a tu lado había sido solo una alucinación.

» Tú me arrastraste a la locura – lo señala con el dedo mientras caen lágrimas de sus ojos - y causaste que mi vida fuera en un espiral de decadencia que cada vez me hizo ir más hondo hacia el odio…

Ya no pudo continuar, debido a que su garganta se había hecho un nudo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. Le dolía recordar, pero más le dolía odiar. Odiar a su madre y a su hermana por haberlo dejado solo, odiar a su padre por haber sido tan débil y sucumbir a un vicio tan mezquino, odiarse a si mismo por haberse permitido tanto sufrimiento y odiar al ser frente a él por haberlo llevado hasta ello.

El moreno termina de vendarlo y se pone de pie. Lo observa con firmeza, su mirada se ve distinta a como era antes y esta vez John lo nota.

- Yo te pude volver loco, pero al menos cumplí mi promesa de protegerte y cuidar de ti.

Toma las cosas de curación y sale de la habitación, dejando a John perplejo y con un gran hoyo en su corazón.

Ahora más que nunca, se odia por haber permitido todo.

**XII.**

_- __¿__Volver__á__s?_

_- Claro que s__í__._

_- Promete que volver__á__s._

_- Lo prometo._

Había soñado con aquello. Era un recuerdo que ahora tenía muy presente. Había hecho esa promesa a aquel pequeño de volver al día siguiente a jugar con él y le había incumplido. ¿Cómo culpar a alguien de algo que el mismo se había provocado?

No recuerda lo suficiente de su infancia y culpa a sus días de interno. Su vida es tan miserable que sabe que su mente suprime todo aquello para evitar que siga torturándose innecesariamente, pero sabe que es tarde, ya lo está haciendo y no puede evitar sentir culpa por ello.

Una parte de él le decía que debía de, al menos, disculparse con el moreno. Pero otra parte le dice que no es necesario, puesto que ambos tienen una parte de culpa en todo aquello. Se siente contrariado y algo confundido.

Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera saben el nombre del otro y eso hace que John se frustre más. Recuerda vagamente que se intentaron presentar cuando niños, pero aquello nunca se logró debido a que era más importante el juego que la cortesía, luego, su madre había llegado y saboteado todo.

No salé en lo que resta del día.

**XIII.**

- Quiero conocerte más.

Dice cuando ve una sombra a por debajo de la puerta. John recarga sus manos y su frente en la puerta de madera. Siente impotencia.

Lleva días esperando volver a coincidir con aquel hombre, pero tras su última charla, luego de su curación, no han vuelto a coincidir. El desayuno siempre está servido cuando él despierta, la comida es servida fuera de su habitación y abre la puerta para obtenerla, lo mismo sucede con la cena. Sus vendajes han sido cambiados por el mismo cada día, los nuevos siempre aparecen junto con la charola del desayuno. Y John es demasiado caballero para no rondar como dueño por su casa.

El corazón se le encoge y un nudo en el estómago se forma. Sabe que lo está escuchando y sabe también que está al otro lado de la puerta.

- Yo… he sido un tonto y… y quisiera disculparme por haberte acusado de esa forma – formula tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible, pero su voz se quiebra y se siente todo un tonto por no poder hablar con algo más de valor. – Quisiera saber más de ti y así poder entenderte mejor… No quiero odiar a la persona que me ha cuidado en las últimas semanas…

Hace sus manos puños y espera. Espera durante varios minutos, los cuales parecen eternos. De pronto cae en la cuenta de que el otro hombre no se dignará en hablarle y siente que lo merece, después de todo. Escucha los pasos del moreno del otro lado de la puerta… Aquello era de esperarse.

Sonríe un poco dolido. Supone que su estancia en aquel lugar está a punto de culminar, ya que sus heridas y lesiones están casi completamente curadas y el otro ya no tiene por qué seguir manteniéndolo en aquel lugar.

Gira sobre sus pies y se aleja de la puerta. Camina hacia su cama, listo para tumbarse sobre de ella de nuevo, pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sorprende.

- Sherlock – escucha decir al otro hombre con una voz tan profunda que lo atrapa y lo hace girar con velocidad, buscando ver sus ojos de nuevo. – Mi nombre es Sherlock.

El rostro del moreno está adornado solo por la pequeña sonrisa que se formula en sus pronunciados labios.

John no puede evitar el sonreír también.

- John – estira su mano sana, a lo que el otro le corresponde al saludo. – John Watson.

**XIV.**

- Increíble – no puede evitar el decir cuando el otro termina de hablar.

Sherlock hace una mueca un poco confundido.

- La gente no suele decir eso tras mis deducciones.

- Y, ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – pregunta con curiosidad, tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.

- Vete a la mierda – sonríe.

Ambos hombres se rien.

John sabe que eso está bien. Se siente bien.

El hombre a su lado dedujo gran parte de su vida con solo un vistazo y solo erra cuando deduce el sexo de la pareja de su hermana. "_Minimeces"_ escucha decir al otro cuando se lo aclara, mientras parece que su ceño se frunce por el error. A John le agrada la compañía del otro, la disfruta y, por unas horas, olvida todo a su alrededor para solo enfocar su ser al hombre que está a su lado, el cual le parece tan curiosamente extraño y atrayente.

- Cuéntame más – pide John cuando deja de reír. – Quiero quedarme a escuchar que más sabes. No puede evitar sentir un regocijo al ver la mirada centellante y vivaz del moreno cuando comienza a hablar sobre sus otras deducciones.

Fija sus ojos azules en los grises –es asombroso como pueden cambiar de color tan rápidamente– ojos de Sherlock mientras este parece estar ensimismado en los casos que le está contando, los cuales había resuelto con sus asombrosas deducciones. Cree en parte de ellas, sabe que dramatiza y exagera otra parte, pero no lo dice, prefiere callar a interrumpir aquella voz de barítono que lo está hipnotizado.

En todo el día no recuerda que su padre no lo ha visto desde hace casi más de un mes. Tampoco se siente culpable por ello.

**XV.**

- Debes de comer más, Sherlock – lo regaña mientras hace las manos en jarra. – Estás muy pálido.

El moreno se cruza de brazos en su lugar y suelta un bufido, haciendo que uno de sus chinos se mueva por el viento que expulsa.

- Comer es aburrido, John.

El aludido frunce el ceño con mayor ahínco.

- Necesitas comer – insiste.

- No tengo hambre.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? ¡Tú plato está casi intacto! – rebate con fuerza, llegando a la exasperación.

John quería agradecer y pagar de alguna forma su estancia en aquella maravillosa casa, como también todas las atenciones prestadas durante su tiempo de convaleciente. Por ello había optado por preparar los alimentos en esa casa, como también realizar los quehaceres, debido a que el moreno tenía un completo caos dentro de la casa, sobre todo en los lugares que más concurría, tales como la sala, la cocina –que usaba como centro de sus experimentos-, el invernadero, la biblioteca y el estudio. Más sin embargo, a pasar de que su anfitrión había estado un poco gustoso con el aseo de la casa, no había querido comer como se debía en todo el tiempo en que estuvo preparando los alimentos y eso era algo que comenzaba a cabrearlo.

Por eso estaban ante aquella situación.

Sherlock refunfuña ante aquellas palabras y solo hecha una ojeada al plato frente a él.

- A decir verdad, John, he comido más de lo que debería – señala mientras se pone en pie. – Mi cerebro debe de enfocarse más en trabajar en enigmas que resolver para ejercitarse, que el estar preocupándose por mandar señales de digestión.

» Eso lo vuelve perezoso…

"_Como el tuyo_" finaliza en su mente John, sabiendo que el otro hombre deja la frase al aire para lo mismo. Y eso es suficiente, o eso cree John, para actuar.

Agarra la cuchara y toma un trozo de lo que hay en el plato, para luego seguir al moreno, quien ya había comenzado a huir de aquel lugar. Lo iba alimentar, aunque sea lo último que hiciera.

- Además, John… - comienza a decir, mientras vuelve al rubio.

La colisión es eminente.

Ambos hombres pierden el equilibrio y caen al suelo. John sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock. Sherlock con el rostro completamente embarrado con la porción que había en la cuchara.

Sus rostros están cerca el uno del otro, pero ninguno dice nada. Solo se observan. Respiran el aire del otro y John lo siente como si fuera algo prohibido, pero lo disfruta. Y sabe que quiere pasar una eternidad así, frente al moreno berrinchudo que tiene el rostro lleno de lo que había preparado.

Los ojos de Sherlock lo estudiaban a profundidad y John sentía que lo estaba leyendo con un libro abierto, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hacerlo desviar la mirada. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando la mano del otro lo sujeta. John vuelve mirarlo. Para su sorpresa, ve como la lengua de Sherlock comienza a salir de su boca y lame la comida que tiene cerca del labio. La degusta por unos instantes y luego sonríe.

- Debo felicitarte – su voz suena suave y seductora, John siente su corazón latir con fuerza -, no pensé que tu Lasaña fuera a superar a la que preparaba mi antigua cocinera.

El color rojo se hizo más intenso en el rostro del rubio. Difícil de ocultar.

Ambos hombres se incorporaron y se vieron de frente.

- Deberías de servirme un poco más – pide el moreno con una sonrisa, una vez que están de pie.

- En seguida – se apresura a decir John.

- Pero esta vez, evita servirla en mi rostro.

John sonríe de vuelta. Por una extraña razón, su corazón no deja de latir con fuerza, mientras la extraña sensación a hogar lo inunda. Se aferra a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

**XVI.**

El sonido de _ese_ teléfono lo alerta.

Hace mucho tiempo que no esperaba volverlo a oír sonar. No duda en contestarlo en la brevedad posible.

- Hermano – suelta sin más. La cordialidad entre ellos nunca existe, nunca existió.

"- Ya no lo soporto – suena irritado. Sus alertas se encienden. – Tiene que irse."

Piensa en preguntar, pero sabe que será en vano. Él nunca respondería nada de eso.

- ¿Es tan molesto? – sabe que preguntar quién o porque con él no funcionaran, por lo que le da una cuestión más cerrada.

Lo escucha jadear con ansiedad. El hombre comienza a preocuparse en serio y no puede evitar el contagiarse con aquella misma ansiedad.

"- Solo… solo – duda en hablar y eso solo lo preocupa más. – Solo dile que se vaya, que me deje solo…

» No soy bueno para _é__l_."

Y con esto, la llamada finaliza, dejándolo con una gran incertidumbre. Cuelga el teléfono con algo de agresividad.

Tiene que volver, a pesar de que se dijo que no se involucraría tanto. Muy a su pesar, pero tiene que hacerlo. Por el bien de su hermano y de todos.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, deja el trabajo tirado y prepara todo para volver.

**XVII.**

- ¡Sherlock, abre la puerta! – vuelve a llamar, sintiendo un poco de desesperación.

El aludido llevaba todo el día encerrado y eso le preocupaba a John. No había ido a cenar, algo que ya habían hecho un hábito el compartirlo juntos, debido a que era la única hora en la que Sherlock, después de pasar gran parte del día en estúpidos y alocados experimentos, accedía a tomar una taza de Té con él mientras hablaban de cualquier tontería.

Pero en todo el día el hombre no había dado señales de vida y eso ya era demasiado raro para Sherlock "El remolino".

Nadie vuelve a responder a su llamado. John llama con más insistencia.

- ¡Sherlock! – golpea con más fuerza la puerta. – Llevas todo el día encerrado, es hora de que salgas, holgazán.

- ¡Vete! – escucha la voz de adentro.

John siente una punzada en el pecho. Más eso no le hace desistir.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta con algo de preocupación.

- No, si sigues golpeando así mi puerta – suelta en un gruñido el moreno desde adentro.

- ¿Eso significa que puedo entrar? – trata de persuadirlo.

Solo escucha el gruñido de Sherlock. Ya antes lo había escuchado y este lo podía interpretar como un "haz lo que quieras", por lo que no duda en entrar, ya que lo que él quería era entrar.

Gira el picaporte, el cual parece resistírsele por unos instantes, pero al final sede.

Al entrar, la habitación está sumida en una gran oscuridad y en un completo desorden. John frunce el ceño ante aquello. Parece ser que tendrá que trabajar el doble el siguiente sábado. Busca a tientas el botón de la luz, pero parece que ha sido cambiado o removido de su lugar.

Se tropieza con algunas cosas que no logra ver mientras se va adentrando más a la oscuridad del cuarto, hasta que logra dar con la cama del moreno, el cual parece estar acostado.

- ¿Sherlock, te sientes bien? – pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama, al lado del moreno.

- Te dije que te fueras – responde con hostilidad.

- Me tenías preocupado, no podía dejarte así nada más.

- Estoy bien, ya lo había dicho.

- Sherlock – comienza mientras acerca su mano al rostro del otro.

- ¡Basta! – detiene su mano con fuerza, sujetándolo de la muñeca, mientras se incorpora y lo enfrenta. – Ha sido suficiente.

- ¿Suficiente de qué? – pregunta confuso. De nuevo, la punzada en su corazón lo atormenta, uniéndosele ahora un nudo en su estómago.

- Ya estás sano, ¿no? Ya puedes valerte por ti mismo – expone sin tacto.

- ¿Me estás echando?

Sabe que no debía de haberse acostumbrado a esto. Como también sabe que aquello era algo inevitable. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto? ¿Qué iba a vivir en ese castillo fuera de sus problemas al lado de Sherlock para siempre? ¡Por favor! Era un pensamiento tan infantil y tan ridículo que hasta se siente tonto el haberlo pensado.

Nunca iba a poder huir de su vida y de su realidad. Y esta, la mansión y el estar al lado de Sherlock, no era su realidad. Y el moreno se lo había marcado muy bien con esas palabras.

Sherlock no responde a su pregunta. Más si siente su mirada sobre él. Sus ojos logran medio adaptarse a la ausencia de luz y logra ver como los rizos del moreno se agitan ante su muda contestación.

Una lágrima cae por su mejilla. Tan iluso y egoísta como siempre. Eso se lo había ganado por haber hecho planos sin haberlo consultado con el hombre.

Se pone de pie, dispuesto a irse, más el agarre de Sherlock sobre su muñeca se lo impide.

- No quiero que te vayas… - susurra el moreno.

John se gira para encararlo y maldice la falta de luz.

- Sherlock…

- Pero tampoco te puedes quedar aquí… Yo… No debes quedarte aquí.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta con suavidad mientras se acerca de nuevo al otro.

- No…

- Sherlock, puedes decírmelo – acerca su otra mano a donde el moreno lo sujeta con fuerza. – Somos amigos.

- Porque… - comienza con dificultad tras unos instantes de silencio. - ¡Porque me haces romper en todo lo creo y soy!

John guarda silencio, confuso ante aquellas palabras.

Sherlock lo toma para proseguir.

- No puedo ser lo que soy mientras estés tu aquí – prosiguió. – Pero no soy completamente yo cuando no estas a mi lado.

- No te entiendo, Sherlock…

- ¡Te necesito para poder sentirme vivo! – grita con fuerza Sherlock. La respiración de John se esfuma unos instantes. - ¿Qué es tan difícil que tu cerebro inferior lo entien…?

No logra terminar, puesto que los labios de John ya están sobre él. Y, ¡Dios!, John se siente ir al cielo. Los labios del otro son tan suaves y sabrosos que no puede creer que haya vivido tanto tiempo sin haberlos conocido y degustado.

Siente que hace mal cuando Sherlock no le corresponde. Está a punto de separarse, cuando siente las manos del otro recorrerle la espalda y comenzar a corresponder. Su corazón da un vuelco y parece que está a poco de salírsele del pecho.

Siente la piel desnuda de Sherlock. Es cuando se da cuenta que el otro parece estar completamente desnudo.

El beso se profundiza y ambos comienzan a degustar del interior del otro. Sus lenguas comienzan una danza tan rítmica que pareciera que se conocen de toda la vida.

Se siente desfallecer cuando Sherlock lo comienza a tumbar hacia atrás y se acomoda sobre de él.

En ese momento, John puede experimentar una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido.

**XVIII.**

Abre los ojos y no cree que esté desnudo al lado del hombre que ahora puede estar seguro que ama. Teme que en cualquier momento llegué su padre y arruine todo aquello, tal y como lo hizo con su hermana. Pero, como si lo estuviera leyendo en sueños, el brazo de Sherlock lo rodea y lo atrae hacia él, protector, recordándole que no está en su casa, sino en la de Sherlock.

John se voltea y lo mira fijamente. Los ojos del otro están cerrados, parece estar en una infinita calma, algo muy contrario al remolino que suele ser, su mandíbula perfecta se tensa un momento, más aun así no deja de ser bello, su rostro parece esculpido por los mismos ángeles y el rubio sabe que no se cansará de verlo y apreciarlo. Mucho menos de besarlo.

- Deja de verme así, John – pide Sherlock sin abrir los ojos, su brazo se aferra más al otro. – Puedo sentir como tu mirada se clava en mí como si fuera taladro.

- Solo quiero detallarte mejor, Sherlock – le contesta con una media sonrisa, acostumbrado al espeso humor del otro. – Es difícil encontrar que tu rostro esté tan calmo para apreciarlo en su totalidad.

Sherlock suelta una sutil risa. John lo imita.

Y luego, sin más, el moreno se acerca hasta John y lo besa en los labios con fuerza y por poco tiempo. John se sorprende por aquel gesto, pero no lo rechaza. Nunca lo haría, como tampoco lo olvidaría.

- Quédate conmigo, John – murmura sobre sus labios. – Eternamente, quédate conmigo.

- Siempre…

John responde, afirma que nunca lo abandonará, que siempre permanecerá a su lado. No está seguro del futuro, pero espera, esta vez, cumplir esa promesa. No lo piensa abandonar, no volverá a esos días de locura. No quiere volver a fallarle.

Pero John no sabe si durará eternamente.

**XIX.**

Los días pasan en paz, tan felices para él, que no cree cuando escucha aquellas palabras de vuelta.

- Ya no te quiero a mi lado.

La ropa con la que había llegado estaba empacada en una pequeña bolsa, al lado de la puerta. Todo ese tiempo había usado ropa que el otro le daba, la cual le quedaba justo a la medida. No sabía de donde la sacaba ni porque la tenía, tampoco quiso preguntar. Por eso cuando ve de vuelta su ropa, lavada y doblada dentro de aquella bolsa, la realidad lo vuelve a azotar y su corazón se encoje de dolor.

- Tienes que irte. Ahora. – vuelve a insistir el moreno.

Sherlock está al lado de la puerta, tomando la manija de la puerta en la espera de la reacción del rubio. John, sin embargo, está frente a él, tratando de asimilar todo.

¿Por qué después de haberse involucrado tanto decide hacerlo aún lado?

Lo había visto serio durante toda la mañana. Y en la mediodía le había arrojado la bomba, sin siquiera esperársela.

La mirada de Sherlock era firme, no lograba leer absolutamente nada en él y eso lo hacia todo más complicado. No quería creerle, pensaba que todo era una broma del moreno, o una terrible pesadilla de la que pronto iba a despertar.

- N-no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? – tartamudea al hablar, pero es lo único que logra articular.

La mirada de Sherlock sigue firme.

- Porque ya no eres bienvenido aquí.

- A-acaso, ¿ya no sientes nada por mí? – su voz parece más una súplica que firmeza, su corazón estaba siendo destrozado poco a poco y eso lo estaba llevando a la agonía.

Hubo un gesto de unos segundos. Las pupilas de Sherlock se desviaron hacia la izquierda, como avergonzándose de aquello y los labios del moreno se torcieron en un gesto de dolor. Pero todo aquello fue en casi unos pocos instantes que era imposible haberlos visto, ya que volvieron a ser esa máscara de hierro. John los ve y se aferra a esa pequeña esperanza.

- Nunca sentí algo por ti, John. Siempre fuiste uno de mis experimentos más, una distracción más dentro de esta obra en la que tú interpretaste tú papel a la perfección – y esas palabras terminan de matarlo.

Las manos de John se vuelven puños. Siente dolor, se siente herido, traicionado y utilizado. Sus ojos lagrimean. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Una pequeña parte de él, su ligera esperanza, esa que vio la micro expresión del otro, se aferra a que todo es una treta del otro. Pero, quiere y debe de ser realista. Nunca estuvo a la altura del intelecto del otro. Nunca se le pudo comparar.

Y, a pesar de que su corazón se siga muriendo de amor por él, no puede evitar el acercarse y golpearlo con toda su ira en el rostro. De la misma forma que lo hizo aquel día en que despertó.

Sherlock recibe el golpe y no hace nada al respecto.

John toma sus cosas y abre la puerta para salir de aquella mansión, sin antes decirle:

- ¡Maldita maquina insensible!

Sherlock permanece quieto, en la misma posición en la que lo deja el golpe de John. Hay lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.

- No soy para ti, John. Tu eres un ser libre. No te puedo atar a este lugar – murmura aun cuando sabe que nadie lo va escuchar, pero siente que debe dar, al menos, una explicación.

**XX.**

Su casa está tal y como la recuerda. Pareciera como si nunca la hubiera dejado por dos meses.

Encuentra a su padre dormido en el sillón con la botella vacía en su mano. No lo despierta. Es mejor así.

Va hasta su habitación y la abre. El aire viciado le pega dura en el rostro, pero al menos le parece familiar. Entra y comienza a inspeccionar todo. Sigue igual a como cuando estuvo ahí la última vez.

Sus planes siguen de nuevo a cómo eran antes. No piensa cambiarlos, ni tampoco piensa dejarse vencer por lo que ocurrió. Su vida ya era un infierno antes de que le rompieran el corazón. Sabe que podrá recuperarse de esta.

Comienza a hacer sus maletas, seleccionando lo más importante e indispensable. Irá a visitar a su madre y pedirle ayuda para lo de su nuevo interinato.

Cuando termina de empacar, hace unas llamadas su universidad, a su madre y a la agencia de viajes. Reserva un pasaje de tren para dentro de dos días. Se recuesta en su cama una vez finaliza y arregla todo. Recuerda la voz de su madre preguntándole si todo está bien. Miente, a pesar de que sabe que su madre es muy perspicaz, pero no piensa en contarle nada de lo ocurrido en los dos últimos meses, de los cuales su madre ni siquiera sabía que no los había pasado en su casa.

No piensa en prepararse nada de comer puesto que ni hambre tiene. Se siente vacío y sabe que no puede llenarlo con nada.

Agarra una de sus almohadas y se dispone a dormir abrazado a esta.

Sabe que su vida ya nunca podrá ser igual. Su pequeño castillo de fantasías se derrumbó. Pero al menos, tiene la mirada puesta al frente y sabe que debe de seguir.

Esa noche tiene pesadillas y llora durante toda la noche por un hombre con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y un cabello tan oscuro como la noche.

**XXI.**

No se despide de su padre cuando sale de su casa. No le ve el caso.

Visita a sus amigos y les dice que es posible que nunca más vuelva. Ellos lo entienden. Pero aún tienen dudas de su tiempo desaparecido. Él no les da muchas explicaciones, pero ellos tampoco las quieren saber. Saben que la vida de John siempre es demasiada trágica.

Comienza a caminar. Su temple ya está más calmada, a diferencia de hace dos días. Por lo que desvía su camino y termina yendo hacía cierta colina en donde se sitúa cierta mansión.

No sabe en sí porque está ahí. Pero si sabe que quiere estar ahí. Porque por más que lo niegue, no puede decir que no ama con locura al estúpido hombre que vive en aquella mansión.

Se sorprende que frente a esta esté otro hombre, vestido con un traje elegante y una sombrilla que utiliza como bastón. Sus cabellos rojos como la llama y su altura lo hacen ver alguien de armas tomar.

John se sitúa a su lado y el pelirrojo solo lo mira por la comisura de sus ojos.

- ¿Tienes algún asunto aquí? – pregunta el hombre con voz sería, la cual le hace recordar a cierto hombre.

- Solo vengo de paso. Vengo a despedirme de alguien.

- La casa está vacía – expone el pelirrojo a su lado.

John hace una mueca. Y ahí van de nuevo.

- Lo lamento, señor, pero esta casa…

- Ha estado deshabitada por más de veinte años – lo interrumpe volviendo su rostro a John.

El rostro de John se contorsiona de enfado. Se sitúa frente él, harto de volver a lo mismo de su infancia. Esta vez, nadie le dirá que está loco.

- Se equivoca – comienza con molestia. – En esta casa vive un joven muy excéntrico. Yo lo vi y lo conozco.

El pelirrojo suelta una ligera risa.

- No, usted se equivoca. – le rebate el hombre mayor. – Yo soy el propietario de esta casa y nadie la ha a habitado por más de veinte años. No desde mi familia.

El corazón de John da un salto. Sus memorias de la infancia dentro de aquel hospital vuelven. Se siente hiperventilar.

- Pe-pero… Sherlock… Yo lo vi – sus piernas comienzan a fallarle y no puede evitar caer mientras la respiración comienza a faltarle. – E-es real…

_John_.

El pelirrojo lo ve desde arriba, alzando una ceja.

- Tú eres la viva imagen de _é__l_.

- Yo… yo – el sentido comienza a fallarle a medida que su respiración comienza a volverse más irregular.

_John_. Vuelve a escuchar su nombre antes de perder el sentido.

**XXII.**

- Debo decírselo – su voz es firme.

- No, no debes – pero el otro no muestra que tenga pensado perder. – Tú quieres decirle y eso no es correcto.

El moreno hace una rabieta.

- ¡Él merece la verdad! – eleva su voz.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para arrancarle su futuro y que viva atado a ti? – suena tajante. Pero sabe que no hay otra manera.

Se la piensa. Duele, pero es verdad. Eso es muy egoísta de su parte.

- Él merece una vida mejor que esto. Debes de entenderlo.

Gruñe con fuerza mientras vuelve tumbarse sobre el sillón.

- No entiendo que es lo que haces aquí.

- Tú fuiste quien me habló. Y ahora tenemos que arreglar esto antes de que despierte – lo señala con el paraguas. – Despídete de él para siempre. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no eres bueno para él.

**XXIII.**

John siente sus ojos pesados. Pero el aroma del té lo abruma que le es imposible el no terminarse de despertar.

Se encuentra en la sala de aquella casa, de nuevo. Pero esta vez, sin la compañía de Sherlock.

_Sherlock no existe_. Le dice una voz en su mente.

Se incorpora poco a poco y busca de donde proviene el aroma.

- ¿Quieres miel o azúcar? – le pregunta un hombre pelirrojo, el cual trae una charola en su manos y la pone sobre la mesa de centro.

John lo mira con desconfianza. Pero el hombre parece estar regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. No lo recordaba así cuando se desmayó frente a él.

- Miel – responde con voz seca. – Y un poco de crema, si no es mucha molestia.

El pelirrojo asiente y le acerca una taza al John cuando se sienta. John toma la taza y le da un sorbo. Tal y como lo había pedido.

- Ya lo tenía preparado para mí – señala el hombre mientras comenzaba preparar la segunda taza. – No pensé que tuvieras los mismos gustos que yo.

- Gracias, Señor…

- Mycroft – se adelanta a decir con la taza en manos. – Mycroft Holmes. Soy el dueño de esta gran mansión.

- Mucho gusto. Yo soy…

- John Watson, lo sé – John parpadea sorprendido ante aquello. ¿Cómo sabía…? – Se parece mucho a una persona que conocí, hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Se llamaba igual que yo? – se atreve a preguntar, aun absorto.

- Podría decirse. Pero el apellido era lo más obvio ante todo. Watson.

- Mi tío se llamaba igual que yo. – confiesa John ante aquello, para luego mirar de nuevo a Mycroft. - ¿Conoció a mi tío?

- Fue un gran amigo de mi hermano menor, cuando vivíamos aquí.

- Vaya – John pestañea rápidamente. - ¿Cómo se llama su hermano?

- Sherlock Holmes – los ojos de John se abren grandemente y la taza se le cae de las manos. – Por desgracia, mi hermano murió durante el incendio de la antigua mansión. Pero eso tú ya debes de saberlo. Todos en este lugar conocen la historia.

Lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza, se esfuma ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- Pe-pero… - su voz se le quiebra y las manos le comienzan a temblar. – ¿Está seguro de que… de que realmente esté muerto?

Mycroft lo observa detenidamente, para después soltar un suspiro. Deja la taza a un lado y cruza la pierna de manera elegante.

- Esto es suficiente para mí – habla como si le hablara a la nada. – Está bien, tú ganas.

- ¿De qué habla? – pregunta John confundido.

Mycroft se acerca a John y lo mira seriamente.

- Escucha, John, lo que estoy a punto de revelarte es algo que nadie debe de saber. Me estoy arriesgando demasiado al siquiera contártelo a ti, pero él parece confiar mucho en ti.

John escucha atentamente, sin poder terminar de creerlo todo.

Cuando Mycroft termina de relatar todo, John solo le pide una cosa: ver por última vez a Sherlock.

Sabe que no podrá irse una vez que lo vea, pero al menos ahora entiende que debe de hacerlo y comprende que no estaba loco, nunca lo estuvo. Todo fue real.

Sherlock aparece frente a él con una sonrisa. No puede evitar acercársele y abrazarlo con fuerza. Pasan mucho tiempo así. Perdidos en aquel abrazo.

John pierde su tren. Mycroft es quien se encarga de llevarlo a donde su tren lo iba a hacer.

Esta vez, cuando se despiden Sherlock y John, el rubio logra ver la mano agitarse del otro. Su corazón se encoge. Sabe que es lo mejor, pero no lo acepta del todo. Debe de avanzar.

No lo dice a nadie, pero antes de partir, promete volver y esta vez espera cumplirlo.

**XXIV.**

Los años pasan. Y todo cambia. Incluso John.

Vuelve de nuevo a su pueblo natal. Aun cuando su madre le insiste en que debe quedarse, aun cuando la chica que conoció en el hospital, Mary Morstan, le llora lo suficiente. Nadie quiere que vuelva. Todos están enojado con él por la decisión de que toma. Todos menos su hermana. Harry le sonríe y solo le abraza mientras le dice al oído:

- Ve por tu felicidad, _tigre_. Hasta el final siempre fuiste tú.

Ahora entiende a su hermana y aquellas palabras. Ahora que la ve de la mano de la misma chica con la que huyó tiempo atrás, Clara. Ahora la puede ver libre, en todo su esplendor. Y él se siente igual. Por eso decide volver.

Por eso está ahora frente aquella mansión, la cual parece estar un poco descuidada. Pero aún la siente tan cálida como siempre.

Se acerca hasta la puerta y entra como si no le importara nada. Su sonrisa se ensancha y su corazón se acelera cuando lo ve frente a él. Tan radiante y tan imponente como siempre. Tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Tan él.

- Volví – es lo primero que dice bajo la mirada de asombro del moreno.

- No debiste hacerlo… no es correcto.

John suelta sus cosas sobre el suelo y se apresura hasta rodear con sus brazos a Sherlock y plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

- Tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer de mi vida – expone cuando se separa de él. – Además, no quiero volver a romper mis promesas, nunca más.

Sherlock lo rodea con sus brazos y lo acerca más a él.

- ¿Eso significa que te quedarás eternamente a mi lado? – lo vuelve a besar Sherlock.

- Para siempre.

Y John no puede controlar que su hombre lo comience a besar apasionadamente.

**XXV.**

-¿Estás seguro de hacerlo John? – su voz suena con una pizca de preocupación.

- Seguro – responde sin más.

Sherlock no duda más y presiona el gatillo. John agradece que sea tan certero. El dolor que siente es mínimo. Y está feliz. Ahora puede cumplir su última promesa.

**XXVI.**

Era una historia de dolor, que solo merecía un final feliz. Pero Mycroft lo piensa hasta que ve a su hermano al lado del rubio, abrazados con todas sus fuerzas.

Y pensar que todo había iniciado por una simple muerte.

Los Watson y los Holmes siempre habían sido muy cercanos, al grado de considerarse una sola familia. Muy a pesar de que Mycroft consideraba aburrido a los dos hijos de los Watson, su hermano menor, Sherlock, era inseparable del más pequeño de ellos, John. Podía apostar, tanto él como Sherrinford, su hermano mayor, que habían sido creados el uno para el otro.

A diferencia de su hermano John, Henry Watson era un completo arrogante y alguien difícil de tratar. No podía negar que era inteligente y bueno en todo lo referente a los cálculos, pero eso no le quitaba que fuera un total idiota con todo lo demás.

Su hermano fue creciendo y, a pesar de haber sido diagnosticado a muy temprana edad con un alto grado de sociópata, parecía que aquello siempre era erróneo cuando estaba con John, este era el único que lograba hacer salir al moreno de su caparazón. No entendía como era que el rubio pudiera soportar todos los desplantes y manera tan tosca de hablar de su hermano, pero parecía ser que John había sido dotado con una infinita paciencia, la cual, Mycroft, no hacía más que agradecer a todos los astros por ella.

Todo era perfecto en la vida de ambas familias. Todo hasta que llegó ese fatídico día, el cual Mycroft no puede sino arrepentirse de no haber estado ahí, de haberse preocupado más por su futuro que por el bien de su hermano menor.

John y Sherlock pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos que era fácil atinar el resultado, una vez llegaran a la adolescencia. Se habían enamorado y era algo hermoso. Pero el padre de John, Thomas Watson, un hombre de mente y costumbres cerradas, no lo veía así. Para él no eran más que una aberración. Le prohibió a su hijo volver a con los Holmes y los acusó de haber pervertido a su hijo con aquella mentalidad tan diabólica.

Tanto John como Sherlock se deprimieron. Pero el primero solo pudo soportar el martirio por muy poco tiempo antes de quitarse la vida en su propia habitación. Al enterarse Sherlock no pudo evitar caer en las drogas.

Thomas, cegado por el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo, se dirigió a la mansión Holmes, con pistola en mano, con la intención de acabar con la felicidad de aquella familia y pagarles con la misma moneda.

Entró a la casa y, sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie, disparó al menor de los Holmes, justo en el corazón. El padre de Sherlock, William Holmes, comenzó a forcejear con el que antes era su amigo, lo golpeó hasta dejarlo medio inconsciente. Después su esposa había llamado a la policía, pero antes de que lograra completar la llamada, el señor Watson se puso en pie y le disparó a la mujer, para después, prenderle fuego a todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluyendo al señor Holmes.

Cuando el fuego se había consumido, la policía no pudo descubrir bien a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que pasó. Sherrinford tuvo que volver de Londres y comenzar a indagar en todo lo que había pasado, era bueno descubriendo la verdad. Y cuando descubrió todo aquello, se enfrentó a la ira del señor Watson, en una pelea que terminó con la vida de ambos.

Solo quedó él en toda esa tragedia. Y le dolía. Pero sabía que debía avanzar, por lo que no dudó en reconstruir su casa desde cero, ya que tenía pensado volver a ella y recuperar algo pequeño de todo lo que había perdido. Por fortuna tenía a Greg Lestrade, un hombre que había conocido durante su estadía en Londres.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando terminada la casa, se encontró con el sonido de un llanto dentro de la habitación que antes era de Sherlock. Fue hasta esta y encontró a un pequeño niño que era idéntico a su hermano. No se explicaba que había pasado, hasta que se acercó a él e intentó sostenerlo, pero sus manos solamente lo atravesaron. Era solo un fantasma. Y fue ahí que recordó la maldición que su abuela una vez le había contado sobre aquella casa: "_que todo ser que haya muerto en pena y dolor en aquella casa, quedar__í__a atado a aquel sitio, buscando su felicidad hasta la eternidad_".

Su pobre hermano estaba atado a aquella casa hasta que lograra ser feliz y Mycroft sabía que lo único que lo hacía feliz era John, pero esta ya no existía.

Pero ahora ya no era así. Ahora tenía de vuelta a su John y ahora estaban juntos. Ambos habitarían en esa casa eternamente. Porque ambos habían muerto en aquel lugar maldito y ambos estaban necesitados de la cercanía del otro.

Pierde su hilo de pensamientos cuando una mano lo sujeta con fuerza. No se asusta, sabe a quién le pertenece y se alegra de poder sentirla.

- Así que por fin el odioso de tu hermano obtuvo lo que quería – expone un tanto divertido Greg mientras sonríe de lado. – Supongo que debemos de olvidarnos de poder vender la casa algún día.

Mycroft sonríe de vuelta.

- Dudo si quiera que ahora la podamos habitar con ese par metido ahí.

Ambos sueltan unas ligeras risas.

- ¿Te imaginas que podamos vivir eternamente felices, tu y yo? – pregunta con algo de ilusión. – Sería asombroso.

- No creo que quieras vivir eternamente atado a un solo lugar – responde con algo de brusquedad. – Además, dudo que tu enorme narcisismo te permita acabar con tu vida, siquiera.

Greg suelta unas sonoras carcajadas.

- Detesto cuando sueles tener razón – se acerca al pelirrojo y le planta un beso en la mejilla. – Y sabes que por eso te amo.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se tornan del mismo color que su pelo.

- Vamos antes de que se te ocurra decir otra estupidez.

Y ambos salen de aquel lugar, dejando a la nueva pareja disfrutar de su nueva vida en aquella casa maldita.

* * *

Es la primera historia de este fandom que publico, la segunda que escribo. Tal vez me haya salido de los personajes un poco, pero era algo que tenía rondándome la cabeza y pues tuve que escribirlo antes de que se me fuera.

Por si se lo preguntaban, si, está ligeramente basado en la temática de American Horror Story: Murder House. Pero es que no encontraba otra forma de conectar lo que le ocurría a Sherlock por lo que tuve que hacerlo un poco a ese modo. Se que lo hago demasiado corpóreo, pero es necesario, además, según tengo entendido, en Murder House son muy corpóreos xDDD, bueno, solo cuando ellos lo desean.

Bueno, si hay alguna duda no duden en decírmelo. Acepto todas las criticas que lancen, puesto que apenas estoy iniciando en este maravilloso Fandom. Y creo que pronto publicaré otra cosa, si es que lo termino.

De antemano les agradezco haberse pasado por aquí y haber invertido su tiempo en leer mi historia. Un gran abrazo y espero tengan un excelente día.

Pfff... en estos momentos debería de estar durmiendo, pero la inspiración había llegado y no podía dejarla ir.

Me despido.

Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
